The Love I Forgot We Had
by Sixteen1324
Summary: This Is about a girl Kiba falls inlove with but then she ends up getting amnisia and might not ever remember him. Will she fall in love with him again? KibaxOC NaruxHina SakuxSasu


The Love I Forgot We Had:

Anything in italics is thoughts mostly

My special note:

Yeah I know it's usually called an author's note but to many people use it so I wanted something different, And this is what I'm going to call it until I have a better name for it then authors note. Kokuo/Houkou is The five-tailed dolphin-horse but in my story it's a demon wolf like in the real legend, because that dolphin-Horse is fugly. I'm sorry I am not that good at spelling and maybe grammar, but I love writing so I'm sorry if you see a mistake, but I warned you. Its kind of a girly fanfic sorry boys. Here's a description of my character too, she has white hair that falls about to the back of her knees, she has a dark shade of purple for her eyes and she mainly wears light colors, she also has white wolf ears at the top of her head, due to something that I will say later... And last I do not own Naruto but I do own my character Thirteen. Now on with the story. (lol while I was writing this I noticed a lot of the characters names start with an S and this takes place 2 years after Naruto came back with Jariya well the exact date is July 5th when I start writing and you will find out soon why I'm so specific about the date)

Chapter 1: Yes?!

Kiba and I were sparring, just like every day, but today he was winning. Of course I was going easy on him but still, he was catching up. I made a mental note to go harder on him next time. I sparred with him every day at least once. He got stronger every day, and he was as determined as ever.

"I'm going to beat you today Thirteen, no doubt about it!" He yelled from across the training grounds. I rolled my eyes and focused on thinking about what to do next. I could use my combined element jutsu, but I didn't want to hurt him that bad, he and Akamaru already looked exhausted. So I decided on some teijutsu instead. I took my teijutsu stance and waited until he got at a closer distance. I knew he wasn't good at it, but this will make him stronger. He had made Akamaru stay and approached me and took his stance as well. He had made the first move by attempting to kick my side but I had blocked it and hit him in the pressure point the right side of his abdomen, once I did a cloud of smoke appeared and he was now suddenly Akamaru. He came out of nowhere and knocked me down.

"See told you I would win, now you owe me dinner" He said giving a cocky smirk then reaching a hand out to help me up. I took his hand and dusted myself off before replying.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your hopes up next time, I'll be going harder on you."

"If we don't hurry we'll be late meeting everyone at that barbecue place for dinner," he said gathering up his stuff and taking a long drink of his water. I remembered we had made plans with everyone to gather up and eat dinner together, like old times since no one was on a mission. Everyone would be there, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, and I. I nodded my head and did the same.

Gladly we weren't the last people there, Sasuke and Shikamaru were, of course.

"You guys are always late to something, just like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. That blonde headed kid was always getting himself into trouble again. I remembered back to when Sasuke brought me here. I was with Orochimaru my entire life, after Sasuke killed him, him and I came here so he could plot agents his brother again. I never said a word until I came here either, Orochimaru didn't like me talking. That was one reason I hated him, and he also sealed that damned Houkou No Gobi inside of me. I took my seat in between Sakura and Ino as always to keep them from fighting over Sasuke who sat across from them. Ino was to my right and Sakura to my left, beside Sakura there was Naruto then Sai. Choji and Kiba sat at the heads of the table. On Kiba's left there was Neji, Hinata, then Ino, and to his right were Shino, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten.

"Yeah, well were here now so let's get this over with I got things to do," Sasuke said. It was kind of quiet for the rest of the time, a few group conversations here and there but not a lot. I felt like I needed to come up with something to say since no one else did, but it was over by the time I thought of a topic.

I was outside staring at the ground. I looked back up once I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy with a black leather jacket that zips over the chest and sleeves, and black pants and sandals, he had a matching black forehead protector on with 2 red streaks down each side of his face.

"Hey Kiba," I said giving him a warm smile. He looked troubled but I thought I might as well not ask.

"So I guess I'll meet you there around six?" He asked. I nodded my head in agreance. I looked back down at the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh, no not really," I said focusing my attention back to him.

"I could...uh...walk you home if you'd like," He said blushing. I smiled and nodded my head. He walked up beside me and we headed to my house.

There wasn't much conversation at all until we arrived at my house. I noticed Sasuke was already home, because a couple of the lights were on.

"So much for having to do something," I muttered under my breath. I saw Kiba give me a confused look, "He said he had to do some things afterward, but apparently not cause he's home." I assured him.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds, see ya later," he said turning around and heading to his house. I smiled and turned around and entered my house, only to accidently smack Sasuke in the face with the door. Was he watching us? I asked myself.

"Oops, shouldn't have been standing there," I told him. He rolled his eyes and continued to the sitting room. I had always considered Sasuke as my brother, he might not look it, but he really cared about me like one would. I continued up to my room and set my stuff, that I had brought to the training grounds when I sparred with Kiba, down. I lied down in my bed and glanced over to my clock, which said it was a little past ten. I didn't have trouble falling asleep.

I had gotten up late that morning, and had to hurry to meet Kiba at the training grounds. We had ended in a tie today. I admired how fast he has improved each day, how stronger and faster he got. I couldn't decide what to wear to the restaurant. Soon I decided on a white kimono and a light pink obi around my waist. I walked halfway down the stairs and saw Sasuke pacing back and forth. I stopped on the fifth to bottom step.

"Um are you ok?" I asked him. He came to a sudden stop and looked up at me.

"uh, yeah...you uh look...nice" He answered. he looked down at the ground. He looked back at me all of a sudden. "Where are you going?"

"Remember me and Kiba always make a bet?" I asked him. I saw the realization in his eyes as he nodded.

"What are you doing after?" He asked.

"Probably get drunk and go to a dark ally and make-out," I replied. I saw the shock in his eyes and he must have

taken me seriously. I burst out laughing, and then he must have realized I was joking because he joined in as well.

"Don't be back to late," He called after me as I closed the door. Today is July 6th tomorrows

Kiba's birthday, I wonder what I'll get him, I thought. Kiba had made it there before I did, he had a white

shirt on with his black jacket on over it and wearing some black slacks and I noticed Akamaru wasn't with him.

Once he realized I was there he looked at me and his eyes got big. I looked behind me and saw nothing

was there, "What are you looking at?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Um...uh nothing...lets get inside," He said motioning to the entrance to the resturant.

Once we started eating everything became normal, we laughed and talked like we always did...until it was over. We walked over to the lake and sat down on the bench not too far from it. It had become dark outside all too soon.

"I had a great time..." I said almost in a whisper. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Me too," He said. I could still see a troubled look on his face. I knew I had to ask him and this time I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Kiba, What's bothering you?" I asked. He just shook his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Kiba, please tell me, I don't like seeing you sad like this." I told him in a sad, concerned voice.

"You really wanna know?" He asked. I nodded my head, and sat waiting for him to tell me. I was about to say yeah just in case he didn't see me shake my head, when he finally answered.

"It's just...well I kinda like this girl, and she's just...amazing and I really like her, but I don't know if she feels the same though. I just...I-I don't know," He said running his hands through his hair, looking at the ground yet again. I could understand where he was coming from. I liked him for about a year now, I knew he would never like me.

"I'm sure who ever it is, they would be lucky to have you. If their dumb enough not to see how great you are then they must be blind," I told him reassuringly patting him on the back. I saw his expression soften and I was glad I could help him.

"Hey why is Naruto always kinda scared to be around you?" He asked. I laughed at the thought.

"Well when I first met him, he asked If I was some sort of dog, so I chased him around the village with some kunai until I had him cowering in a corner, I said sorry after that but he is still scared of me I think," I told him, He must have thought it was funny too, because he started laughing as well. I noticed he was staring at the wolf ears at the top of my head. I knew he wanted to ask why they were there but he didn't.

"I've had them since I was little, I guess Orochimaru had something to do with them but I can't remember," I told him.

"Oh, I didn't...I'm sorry," He said. I shook my head.

"It's ok I don't really mind," I said. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and got up, but what surprised me was he didn't let go as we were walking. He had started walking me back to my house, and once we got there we kind of just stood outside.

"Thanks, Kiba," I said looking into his dark brown eyes. He stared back down into mine as well. I could feel my heartbeat speed up.

"Anytime," He said winking and letting go of my hand, walking back towards his house. I stood outside until he was out of sight, well more like when Sasuke drug me back inside. "What?" I asked him, giving him an annoyed look.

"Look at the time," He said. I glanced up at the clock, I was surprised it said it was ten thirty. Sasuke looked away from me for a second and I ran up to my room before he could catch me. I layed down on my bed, remembering back to when I first came here.

~Flashback~

I was looking around as we neared the gates of The Leaf Village. I was always cautious, I was taught to be really. As we entered I saw people looking in surprise at the sight of Sasuke. We passed what I assumed was a training ground. I noticed there were people there training. I stopped to watch them for a second. They were sparring agents each other while the other just watched them.

"Come on we don't have time to stand around and watch," Sasuke had told me. I noticed they had heard him as well and stopped to look over just as I had turned to catch up with Sasuke. Their expressions were the same as everyone else's.

We had finally made it to what he called 'The Hokage's Office', to find a woman who looked

around her thirty's sitting there.

"Lady Tsunade?" He asked making sure it was her.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" She asked having the same exact look as everyone else. He nodded his head and began to sit down in a chair near her desk. "And who might this be?" She asked, looking in my direction.

"You can call her Thirteen, She'll be staying here with me," He said after a long moment of thinking.

"Thirteen Can you go out there and sit for a while, I need to talk to her...Alone" Sasuke said. I obediently nodded and left the room sitting on a bench down the hall. I wondered what it was that he needed to talk to her about. I rested my elbows on my thighs, and set my head in my hands after a while. About five minutes later someone else had started coming this way. He stopped in front of me and looked at me. I had recognized him from the training grounds.

"Hey you're that girl that was watching me and Hinata spar, weren't you?" He asked. I nodded and I knew the next question before it came.

"Was that person you were following Sasuke?" He asked me sitting down next to me on the bench. Like before I nodded my head. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan, and this is my partner Akamaru" He said pointing down at a large white and brown dog at his side. "Don't talk much do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"She doesn't talk at all," His sudden voice surprised me. I looked over to see Sasuke standing a couple of feet away.

"So Sasuke your back, huh?" Kiba said. Sasuke nodded and began to walk away motioning me to follow him. I stood up and followed him. "What's her name?" Kiba asked.

"Thirteen," He answered. Just then a pink-haired girl walked in. She was looking at a book in her arms and I guess she didn't see Sasuke standing there, she ran right into him.

"Oh, I'm-" She paused looking up at him,"S-Sasuke? Is that you?" She asked him. Looking annoyed at how many people have asked him that this morning, he nodded and helped her up. "It's been a long time," She said.

"Yeah, well I got to go, I'll see you later then," Sasuke told her walking out the door. He told me her name was Sakura, then said something about a fan girl. I saw this kid in an orange jumpsuit walking towards us with a big smirk on his face.

"So Sasuke your back, huh?" He said.

"Naruto I really don't-" He was cut off by the blond before he could finish.

"So what made you come back?" He asked Sasuke just shook his head and started to walk away from the kid. The blond did not want to give up though, he kept following Sasuke and I asking questions. He started getting on my nerves.

"Hey are you some sort of dog?" He asked me. I looked back at him and Sasuke stopped, turning around as well. I looked back at Sasuke and he nodded. I grabbed a Kunai knife in each hand, and I'm sure the blond knew what I was going to do, because he started running away.

Once I had chased him to a corner, I went to look for Sasuke again. I found this odd to run into Kiba again.

"Are you looking for Sasuke?" He asked me. Like always I just nodded my head. "He's over there in that training ground just down that path," He told me pointing west. I started walking in the direction he pointed. He followed me asking yes or no questions mostly until I found Sasuke talking to some guy with half his face covered up. He had grey hair and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector over his left eye. I heard Sasuke call him Kakashi-sensei. I waited until he was done talking before I walked up to him, Kiba still following me.

"Let's go Thirteen," Sasuke said grabbing my arm and pulling me with him. I guessed Kiba stayed behind because I didn't see him the rest of the day. I had met a few more people Sasuke knew, and ran into that pink-haired girl named Sakura again, but this time a blond girl was with her, her name was Ino.

When we were finally done we went to a house that I assumed we were going to be living in. Sasuke said he lived there once when he was a kid. I was sure that he ment before he came with Orochimaru.

"I wonder what you did that made Naruto avoid me the rest of the day," He asked, assuming I wouldn't answer.

"I c-chased him t-to a corner," I said quietly. I must have surprised him by talking, because he

looked at me with a confused expression, like he thought he had made up what he heard.

"Did you just?" He asked. I nodded, that was the first time in fourteen years that I had ever said

something.

~End of Flashback~

I woke up a little late today but I made it just in time to get to Lady Tsunade's office. Once I walked in I noticed Kiba and Sai as well. I was excited for our mission today, because it would my first one in about 3 months now.

"Great your all here, well here's your mission, You three are to go the fire Daimyo and bring back a scroll, and make sure no one gets ahold of it, it is VERY important," She informed us. We all agreed and started on our way. I was so excited to give him my gift.

"Kiba, Happy eighteenth birthday!" I told him, handing out a piece of chakra paper. He took ahold of it with a confused expression. "It's chakra paper, it'll tell you what chakra Nature you have, then I can teach some new jutsu that goes with your nature."

"Wow cool, I've been wanting to get new jutsu," He said, "Umm, how does it work?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"I believe you are supposed to concentrate chakra into your hand, then the outcome of the paper will show you your chakra nature," Sai said. Kiba followed his advice and he concentrated his chakra into his hand.

"Look!" I exclaimed looking at the result of the paper in his hand.

Ending note:

Hey I hope you liked it Review on what you think Kiba's chakra Nature is I will give you all credit for choosing it, in the mean time I'll be thinking of Ideas for the next chapter sorry about how boring this was.

~Brittani


End file.
